Locke The Salesman
Locke The Salesman, also known as Locke or Locke The Traveling Salesman, is a non-solid NPC foreground block which was added as part of the Locke The Traveling Salesman update on March 22, 2015. Locke appears in a random world every ten minutes during a random day in the first and second half of a month. Function Locke has the appearance of a shorter-than-average Growtopian wearing a Pink Fedora, Distinguished Grey Hair, a Pink Suitcoat, Fancy Pants and a Pencil Mustache. When Locke arrives in a world, the message "Locke has stopped by the world ! Go buy stuff from him!" will be sent to 500 random players. If that world happens to be jammed, the message "Pssst... hey guys! It's me, Locke! Since this world is jammed, my visit will just be our little secret. Come buy stuff from me, quick!" will be sent instead. Once the ten-minute visit is over, Locke will disappear and appear in another world. Locke allows players to purchase items listed below from him for Locks. There is also a feature called Locke's Wisdom, which allows players to ask him about any existing item. Locke will provide the item's description when its name is typed in. Trivia *The main reason Locke was added to the game was to tackle the issue of the World Lock inflation. *On February 29, 2016, a major balance patch was implemented in the game. One of the patches was that the price of Locke's Megaphones was increased from 10 World Locks to 20 World Locks. The aim was to decrease the broadcast activity in the game. *On March 18, 2016, Hamumu made a post regarding Locke's schedule. Locke now comes twice a month, once in the first half of the month, and another in the second half of the month, instead of once a month. *Upon entering Locke's menu, he will give a comment on how many locks the player currently has in their inventory. *When entering a world that Locke is in, a message in the chat will appear saying, "Locke is currently in this world hawking his fabulous wares!". *When Locke leaves the world, a message will appear, saying, "Well, I wouldn't be much of a traveling salesman if I didn't travel. I'll see you guys later!" *Calling the number "00000" on a Telephone will bring the player to an operator. Entering "Locke" into the field will prompt a response from the operator, asking the player to ask Locke about "Old Gertie". **Typing so in Locke's Wisdom prompts a response from Locke. "Woah, Old Gertie... that brings back memories! Hmm. What can I say... Well, there's a story about Old Gertie. The gist is that she was a blue cow, fit to burst with milk, and she flew over the moon, mooing. That'd be something to see, eh? Yeah. Old stories were pretty stupid." ***This is a clue to the Discover The Truth riddle. *Typing in anything inappropriate into Locke's Wisdom will cause the player to respawn and say "Well, I never!!" *Dressing up as Locke will complete the Dress up as Locke Epic Quest. *Purchasing a Diamond Dragon from Locke will complete the Buy a Diamond Dragon from Locke Epic Quest. *Locke doesn't let anyone to buy more than one Soul Stone per month. Gallery IMG 3644.PNG|A player standing next to Locke The Salesman. Category:Event Items Category:Locke The Travelling Salesman Category:Non-solid Blocks Category:NPCs Category:Unobtainable Category:Unsplicable